wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/04
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=IV | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV Denhoff składał wizyty, odnosząc przy tym bardzo różne wrażenia. U Korzyckich był swobodny, trochę szarżował, bo czuł, że można, jak w salonie dorobkiewiczów. Instynkt mówił mu, że jakkolwiek w tym domu starano się, aby gość widział dużo koron i herbów, to jednak zbytecznym byłoby skłamać głowę przed tymi klejnotami. Za jaskrawo świeciły i przez to nasuwały podejrzenie falsyfikatów. Ale oprawa całości wspaniała. Były w Zapędach rozmaite naśladownictwa zebrane jakby do jednej puszki, tylko nie mogły się, w niej utrzymać, przeciekały szparami nazbyt wyraźnie. Denhoff zrozumiał pierwszy raz w życiu, że za pieniądze można kupić rajskie pióra, ale nie do każdego grzbietu one się przystosują. Z goryczą poznał różnicę pomiędzy kulturą wewnętrzną a zewnętrzną cywilizacją. Oboje Korzyccy i starszy syn Gustaw byli dobrym przykładem takiej dwoistości. Ich powierzchowne karmazyny nie spinały się szczelnie, choć je sztucznie ściągano. Ryszard z przyjemnością myślał, że on pomimo swej politury i dużego majątku, posiada jeszcze uprawę duchową, cechującą przede wszystkim szlachetność gleby. W Worczynie był młodym przybyszem pomiędzy starymi, w Zapędach przeciwnie, był odroślą starych pośród bardzo nowych. I to napawało go dumą. Z Korzyckich odznaczała się inaczej i lepiej wdzięczna postać panny Maryli i zuchowata Miecia. Wpływ wychowania i na nich się odbijał ale już nie bezpośrednio, lecz jak przez klasyczny pryzmat z kryształu. Maryla miała zamiłowanie do przepychu, blichtr ją porywał i dlatego Denhoff jej zaimponował. Słuchała gorliwie Ryszarda o urządzeniach wodzewskich, sama podsuwając pomysły równie ekscentryczne jak świetne i kosztowne. Miecio żartobliwie rzecz traktował. – Jeżeli pan jest dobrym sąsiadem to powinien trochę dbać o ich spokój i... całość. Jeżeli zaś w Wodzewie będzie coś przewyższającego Zapędy, to nasz papa pęknie z oburzenia – mówił do Denhoffa. U panny Balbiny Tulickiej w Połowicach, Ryszard sam nie wiedział, co z sobą robić. Patrzyły na niego stare, brzydkie oczy wyrazem jak u zaspanej żmii, otoczone sinokrwawymi torbami powiek. Oczy złe i podejrzliwe. Stara panna, magnatka we własnym przekonaniu, właściwie zaś bogata parweniuszka, najpierw zdziwiła się niesłychanie, że ktoś jeszcze składa jej wizytę, po czym zaczęła wypluwać z sinych warg oszczerstwa i skargi na okolicznych obywateli, nie sąsiadów, broń Boże! To byłby dla nich za wielki honor. Główne jednak pęcherzyki jadu zawierały w sobie trutki na proboszcza z Okorowa. Panna Balbina malowała księdza takimi kłapciami sadzy z błotem, że Denhoffowi robiło się mdło na samo wyobrażenie tego „klechy” zbabranego przez język Tulickiej. Że jednak proboszcza już znał i nawet dosyć lubił, ośmielił się przeto bronić go. Ale żmijaste oczy starej panny wżarły się w Ryszarda z taką nienawiścią, aż struchlał. Nowego potoku oskarżeń niezbyt słuchał, rozśmieszał go tylko epitet końcowy dany księdzu. – To paśkudźtwo jest, obrzydłe paśkudźtwo! mówię panu – chrypiała stara pseudoarystokratka. Denhoff opuszczał Połowice z ciężką głową i brzydkim smakiem w ustach. – Wolałbym stanąć vis-à-vis hieny, niż wpaść na czubek języka tej senatorówny. Ciekawym jak ona mnie zdefiniuje?... Przypomniało mu się wyseplenione przez bezzębne, zaślinione wargi „paśkudźtwo” i śmiał się, ale z uczuciem wstrętu. Perzyński z Chodzynia podziałał na Ryszarda, jak ciepła woda z lodowatym cukrem. Sączył wyrazy systematycznie, powoli, muskał wąsy z namaszczeniem, zakręcał je, podginał do góry i zaostrzał. Oczy spuszczał badając symetrię sterczących po bokach nosa kosmyków, żółtorudawych, jak dojrzała marchew. Zarost głowy miał prawie biały z odcieniem starego masła i jak masłem wygładzony, cerę jak u dziecka po ognipiórze. Denhoff przebywszy pół godziny na tej wizycie uczuł nudności, niby po spożyciu szklanki gogelmogelu. – A to bestia ciągnąca się! Po Chodzyniu Ryszard stracił ochotę do wizyt. Ominął kilka domów, do których się nawet wybierał. Ale w Wodzowie nie mógł przesiadywać samotnie. Zwerbował sobie Miecia Korzyckiego i zręcznie pociągał Marysia. W Worczynie bywał prawie codziennym gościem, zwierzał się Irenie z myśli i planów. Przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi rosła prędko. – Był pan już w Woli Wierzchlejskiej, u Brewiczów? – pytała Ira. – Nie jeszcze, proszę pani. – A u Lubockich w Zawierciu! – Także nie. Czy pani mi radzi? – Brewiczów bezwarunkowo. To są przyjaciele naszego domu, ludzie wielce szanowni. Znajdzie tam pan miłe kobiety i młodzież. A u Lubockich, pani Ama warta poznania. Gust męski. – W jakim rodzaju? – O to niech się pan Marysia spyta, on kompetentny – odrzekła Ira figlarnie. Denhoff błysnął także uśmiechem. – Słyszałem. Ale to kokietka??... Ja kokietek nie lubię. – Bo już panu pewno dokuczyły. – Nie, bo robią na mnie wrażenie manekinów mody na paryskich bulwarach. Co raz to nowy strój postępowania i uśmiechu; co się więcej podoba, co zwróci uwagę, co popłatniejsze. Z tego zaś firma korzysta. – Jak to firma?... – Wewnętrzny temperament, on robi próby czym kogo może złapać. – Niech pan tak nie mówi, gdyż nie zna pan jeszcze pani Amy. Ale znam teorię, którą się zapewne powoduje. – To się pan myli! – zawołała Ira – i w dodatku jest pan niekonsekwentny. Sam pan powiedział, że kokieteria zmienia strój, odpowiednio dla każdego, kogo chce zdobyć. Zatem nie posiada teorii lecz praktykę. – Wszystko jedno! Czy teoretyczna czy praktyczna kokieteria, zawsze jest to sprężyna ciągnąca do jednego rezultatu. I to jest dla mnie obrzydliwe. – Obrzydliwe dopóki do was nie skierowane – szydziła Ira. Ale skoro pocisk dotknie waszych nerwów zaczynacie słabnąć i... jak muchy na lep! – Skąd takie wnioski i taki pesymizm? – To nie pesymizm, to obserwacja, a skąd wniosek?... znam świat! Choćby dowód na moim bracie. On jest poważny i bardzo serio myślący, pomimo to nie zdołał się oprzeć zalotności pani Amy, a wiem że gust ma zupełnie odmienny. – No tak, i ja wiem coś o tym. – Już? kto panu powiedział? – Sam spostrzegłem. – A to pan sprytny, bo Maryś kryje się. – Z czym? Czy z sympatią do panny Maryli, czy z flirtem z panią Amą? – I z jednym, i z drugim, co nie przeszkadza, że... prawie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, nie wyłączając Mary. Ale nawiasem mówiąc, pani Ama poważnej zazdrości wzbudzić nie może, z nią się nikt nie liczy. Maryś prędzej czy później wybrnie spod jej wpływu. – Ciekaw jestem tej pani! Złożę im wizytę jutro. Ira spoważniała. – Nie radzę panu zbytnio się zaciekawiać – rzekła sucho i skierowała rozmowę na inny temat. Denhoff, wracając do domu, rozmyślał: Kim jest panna Ira? Młoda z temperamentem, pełna życia, przystojna, a zdaje się, że mężczyźni nie robią na niej wrażenia. To dziwne! Czyżby istotnie życie nie pociągało jej? Ze swymi pracami ukrywa się i nic sobie z nikogo nie robi. To jednak dusza subtelna i ona mi sprzyja, ale jej nie imponuję, jak Korzyckiej. Ciekawym tych Zborskich. Dorcia śliczna, jeśli podobna do fotografii to... będzie moja. Dojeżdżał do Wodzewa. Wieczór zapadał z wolna kryjąc w łagodnym mroku zielone wzgórza. Na niebie zachód buchał czerwienią, jak palący się żywym ogniem step. Z pól spędzano trzody, biegły z rykiem i bekiem żałosnym; żal im było świeżej paszy. Cisza senna, prawdziwie wieczorna cisza wiejska, rozsnuła po polach swe mgły wilgotnawe i sączyła się do duszy. Denhoff przymknął oczy, wchłaniał urok wonnych pól. Kołysał go powóz i kołysały marzenia. Tak dojechał do Wodzewa. Ocknął się na głos ekonoma, że to dziś wypłata i że ludzie dawno czekają. – Muszę wziąć rządcę. Te zajęcia nużą mnie. Ce n'est pas pour moi.